


Soft

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Soft Convin [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, gavin is dumb but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: An eager Connor sets out to prove to a wary Gavin that he can be soft





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, this fic contains my headcanon that Hank and Gavin are actually friends.  
> Which is why they're so friendly.

Of course, Gavin had to be coming back to work on the same damn day that Connor did. The android had to go through a whole bunch of new paperwork to get officially hired on the force, they even made him take the detective’s exam, which he of course aced. All Gavin had to do during that time was sit at home recovering.

What an asshole.

Gavin walked into the precinct, glaring at anyone who dared look at him. The last damn thing he needed was everyone and their mother asking him how he was doing. He groaned when he spotted the android sitting at the desk across from Hank. 

His usual daily routine involved a giant mug of coffee and some bullshit conversation with Hank. That day, however, Gavin had brought his own coffee from home and just silently slipped into his desk.

“How are you, Reed?”

Gavin turned his glare to Chris, but couldn’t find the energy to be mad at him. The guy was just too much of a literal ball of sunshine. 

“Pretty shitty,” Gavin mumbled, sipping on his coffee.

“I bet,” Tina said, rolling her chair across the room to his desk. “Connor roughed ya up quite a bit huh?”

Gavin grumbled and turned away from her. He didn’t like thinking about it and he didn’t like talking about it. Everyone should just leave him alone already.

“Hey, Gavin.” Gavin rolled his eyes and looked up, watching Hank wave him over. “C’mere.”

Gavin scowled and ignored him, pretending to be interested in his blank computer screen.

But that wasn’t going to fly with Hank, oh no.

The lieutenant stood up from his desk, motioning for Connor to follow him. Gavin sat back and crossed his arms, glaring at the floor, refusing to look at them, trying to stop the blood from rushing to his face.

“Hey, asshole,” Hank said. He kicked Gavin’s chair. With a sigh, Gavin finally looked up, frowning at him.

“What?” He spat.

“Don’t be a dick,” Hank told him. “Connor wants to talk to you.”

Gavin looked away again, fully aware that he was acting like a toddler and not caring at all. The last thing on Earth he wanted to do was look at or talk to that android.

But that android was going to talk to him one way or another, it seemed.

Connor leaned over Gavin’s desk, tilting his head so he could look at his face. “I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I was just a machine back then. I’m sorry that I hurt you, and I hope we can be friends in the future.”

Then the little fucker smiled and held out his hand. 

Gavin flinched away from the movement. “Jesus,” he whispered, rubbing the back of his head, trying to pretend that didn't just happened. Connor’s face fell and his hand dropped a little. 

“I assure you, I mean you no harm,” he said.

“Yeah fine, you’re forgiven, whatever,” Gavin said. He waved his hand at them. “Now fuck off, I’m trying to work.”

Connor stood up straight and studied Gavin, his LED blinking yellow. Hank patted the android on the back and sent him back to his desk. Then he walked around Gavin’s desk and leaned over him.

“You alright?” He asked.

“I’m fucking fine,” Gavin said. “And I’d be better if everyone left me the fuck alone.”

“Fine,” Hank said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “But don’t take your frustration out on Connor. He’s a good kid and he’s trying to make amends.”

“Whatever,” Gavin said.  
*  
After work, Gavin decided he could really use a stiff drink. Having that damned android staring at him all day is really unnerving. He walked out to his car, trying to decide which shitty bar in which shitty part of the city he would go to.

“Good evening, Detective,” Connor said, his voice appearing behind him.

Gavin jump and spun around, backing himself up against the car. “Jesus! Why the hell don’t you make any sound when you walk?”

Connor lifted his foot and placed it on the pavement, a small step noise emanating. He raised an eyebrow at Gavin, his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Fuck. Whatever.” Gavin’s hand grabbed the door handle and he stayed pressed against the car, staring at Connor. “Well go on.”

Connor’s eyes scanned over Gavin’s body. Gavin didn’t appreciate it.

“I was hoping we could hang out tonight,” Connor said, his eyes wandering back up to Gavin’s face.

Gavin forced the blush to go away. What was that supposed to mean? With that look? Just what the hell was the android getting at. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You don’t need to be so tense,” Connor said. He took a step back from Gavin and Gavin let his muscles relax a little. “I simply want to get to know you better. Become friends.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” Gavin stepped to the side and opened the door, keeping his vision on Connor.

Connor’s face fell, his shoulders sagging a bit. “I just thought we ought to try and get along.”

“Why?”

“Well, because we work together, of course. And you’re friends with Hank, and Chris, and Tina. I just want us all to get along.”

“Well don’t you sound like a fucking bumper sticker.”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. “I don’t follow your logic, Detective.”

“Forget it,” Gavin said. “Just piss off.”

Connor frowned. He nodded gently and walked away. Gavin scurried inside his car, locking the car door. He sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel.

Make that two stiff drinks.  
*  
Gavin drove to the closest bar he could think of. It was already crowded with the regular customers and he had to squeeze his way to bar.

“Watch it,” a gruff man said, pushing Gavin away.

Gavin considered letting it go. But he wasn’t about to let some macho asshole shove him around.

“You don’t own the space,” Gavin said, elbowing his way back up.

The man stood up, a full foot taller than Gavin, and scowled down at him. Gavin puffed out his chest, standing up straight to try and match the guy’s height. It didn’t work.

“I said, watch it,” the man said.

“And I said, fuck you,” Gavin said.

Maybe it was the remnants of the concussion talking, but Gavin was pretty sure the man turned the actual shade of a tomato. Then the man had the audacity to put his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and shove him back into another customer.

“That’s enough,” the bartender said, moving over to them.

But it wasn’t. Not for Gavin. He reached back and punched the man in the face. He pulled back, his knuckles already hurting as the man reached up to his face, blood spilling between his fingers.

“Knock it off,” the bartender said. “Or I’m calling the cops on you both.”

Gavin resisted the urge to say ‘I am the cops’. As far as he was concerned they were even now. But the other man didn’t see it that way. He figured a punch for a punch, and clocked Gavin in the eye, sending him sprawling into the guy behind him.

The next thing Gavin remembered was Tina pulling him off the guy and dragging him out into the cold air.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, gently tossing him against the wall.

“Nothing,” Gavin said. “He started it.”

“Jesus, Gavin, are you that much of an idiot? Really?” She reached up and touched the bruise forming around his eye. “You should go see a doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Gavin said, swatting her hand away. 

“Gavin, you just recovered from having a major concussion. A blow to your head could like, inflame it or something.”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you have a headache?”

“I said it’s fine!”

Tina punched him in the arm and said, “Don’t be an asshole. You know, I ought to arrest you for fighting in a bar, but I’m not. So show some fucking decency.”

“I told you he started it,” Gavin said, his voice quieter.

Tina put her hands on her hips. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

Gavin looked down at the ground, that headache Tina warned him about starting to creep in. “Did you see him today? Just, fucking staring at me.”

“Is this about Connor?” She groaned and rolled her eyes. “You men I swear. Just cause Connor beat you up doesn’t mean you need to go picking fights in bars to prove you’re still a man.”

“He started it,” Gavin mumbled again.

“Get over yourself, Reed,” she said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her car. “I’m taking you home. You tell me if you get a headache or anything okay?”

“Yeah. Sure.”  
*  
The next day at work Gavin walking into the break room for his usual morning cup of coffee as if nothing was different. But the giant black and purple ring around his eye spoke otherwise.

“Jesus, Reed,” Hank said. “What happened?”

Of course, Connor was standing there next to Hank, his eyes widening upon seeing Gavin.

Gavin smirked. “You should see the other guy.”

“Does it hurt?” Connor asked. He reached forward as if to touch it, and Gavin jerked back.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Gavin said.

Connor pulled back, his eyes hurt. “Excuse me,” he said, hurrying out of the room.

Gavin didn’t care enough to be guilty about it. 

“Real nice, Reed,” Hank said, watching him make his cup.

“That android of yours needs to learn about personal space,” Gavin said.

“You know,” Hank said, planing his hand on Gavin’s back and leaning over him. “It takes two to fight. He may have knocked you out, but you tried to kill him first.”

“God! Can’t I get through one goddamn day without someone bringing that up? It happened! It’s in the past. I’m over it!”

“Clearly,” Hank said, walking away.

Gavin mumbled to himself and fumed over his cup of coffee, the cold guilt settling in now that the hot anger was gone.  
*  
Connor spent the whole day looking over at him again. Whenever Gavin got up, whether to go to the bathroom or get more coffee, Connor got up and followed him. By the time Gavin left for the day, with Connor trailing slowly behind him, he was ready to scream.

“You seriously need to stop following me,” Gavin said. He looked at Connor over his shoulder. The stupid android was walking at the same pace, just a few feet behind him.

“I’m simply heading in the same direction as you are, detective,” Connor said. 

Gavin groaned and stopped. He turned around and Connor was stopped as well, just standing there, staring at him.

“Hank’s house is that way,” Gavin said, pointing behind Connor.

“Who said I was going to Hank’s house?”

“Isn’t that where you’re living these days?”

“Yes.”

 

Gavin sighed and glared at the android. “So then where exactly are you heading, hmm?”

Connor looked up to the side and his LED blinked a little. “Markus is holding a meeting of sorts. I thought I should go.”

Gavin squinted at him. He had no way of knowing whether or not that was true. But even if it was, He knew for damn sure that Connor was following him, not going to some damn meeting. Connor blinked at him, his face unwavering. 

“Just leave me alone alright?” Gavin shouted. “I don’t want to be your friend.”

 

Connor opened his mouth to respond but a different voice spoke.

“Hey, pipsqueak. I ain’t done with you yet.”

Connor and Gavin both looked down the side street. The large man from the bar, sporting a nose brace and a scowl, stomped up to them.

“Friend of yours?” Connor asked, glancing at Gavin.

“Just go home,” Gavin whispered.

“Ya hear me?” The man said. He stopped a few feet away from them, his face red, his breath huffed.

Gavin scoffed. “Not like you’re yelling or anything.”

The man eyed Connor. “Got yourself a bodyguard eh?” The man chuckled. “You’ll need it.”

“He’s not my anything,” Gavin said. “Go home, Connor.”

“You’re gonna pay for this,” the man said, pointing up to his nose.

“Oh dear,” Gavin said, patting his pockets. “I appear to have left my checkbook at home.”

“That ain’t what I’m talking about.” The man snarled and pulled a knife out of his coat pocket.

Gavin’s body tensed and Connor immediately stepped in front of him. Gavin grabbed the android’s arm and tried to push him away, but Connor wouldn’t budge.

“I can handle this,” Gavin grumbled.

“Detective, he has a knife,” Connor said.

“I’m aware.” Gavin stepped to the side and pushed Connor to the side. “Go home.”

The man took the opportunity. He jumped forward, jabbing the knife at Gavin’s face. The blade stopped inches away from Gavin’s eye, a splatter of blue liquid landing on his cheek.

The man stared at the knife stuck in Connor’s hand. With a hardened face, Connor twisted his hand, pulling the hilt from the man’s knife. Gavin rolled his eyes and grabbed the stuned man’s arm, twisting it behind his back and smashing him against the wall.

“That’s it, fucker,” Gavin said. “You’re under arrest.” He handcuffed the man and pulled him roughly away from the wall. 

“He’s just an android,” the man grumbled. “Ain’t going to jail for that.”

“You also assaulted an officer,” Connor said, pointing at the man with his non-stabbed hand.

“Get out of here, Connor,” Gavin mumbled.

“Don’t you need me to accompany you?” Connor asked.

“I got it. Just leave me alone.”

“But, I’ll need to give a statement as to the events that occurred.”

“Just upload your fucking memory to the database or some shit.”

Gavin grabbed the man’s arm and started walking back towards the office. Connor stared after him, his LED blinking yellow. He looked down at the knife in his hand and decided he would just go home after all.  
*  
“You’re back late,” Hank said. He was standing in the kitchen, over the sink, washing out a bowl.

“I was helping Detective Reed with a small problem,” Connor said.

Hank scoffed. “And he let you?”

“Not exactly.”

Hank turned to look at him and Connor held up his hand. 

“Jesus,” Hank said. “Sit down.” 

He gestured to one of the kitchen chairs and Connor sat down, his eyes downcast. Hank grabbed the knife with a paper towel and pulled it out, setting it down on the table. He started wrapping another piece of paper towel around Connor’s hand, wondering if they needed to go to a hospital or something.

“What the hell happened? Is Reed okay?” 

Connor furrowed his eyebrows. “Physically he is completely unharmed. Although he seemed a bit...troubled.”

Hank laughed. “When doesn’t he? Tell me what happened.”

“Whoever Gavin had gotten into a fight with last night tried to stab him,” Connor said. “I simply interjected.”

“Look, Connor, you know that you won’t get fixed up like before anymore, right?” Connor nodded. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I don’t feel pain, Lieutenant,” Connor said. “But I understand what you’re saying. I’m sorry I worried you.” He looked down at the ground. “I don’t want Gavin to get hurt either.”

Hank sighed and sat down. “Do you like him, Connor?”

Connor blinked at him, certain he was missing something. “Detective Reed is a talented officer and a complex person. Of course, I like him.”

“I meant, do you have feelings for him?”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed. “I...don’t think I understand, Lieutenant.”

Hank frowned. How the hell was he supposed to describe a crush to an android? “Just, look, Gavin’s a great guy. Underneath all the...”

“Self-doubt and insecurity?”

“Yeah. Underneath the seven hundred layers of that, he’s not so bad. But he’s not exactly…”

Connor tilted his head. “Not exactly what, Hank?”

“Just, he’ll come around. I know you want him to like you, but let it be on his terms okay? Don’t try so hard. And certainly don’t get stabbed for him again.”

Connor was quiet, looking at the wall, his LED blinking as he digested the information. Hank patted his arm.

*  
The next few days passed in relative quiet. Connor didn’t look at or speak to Gavin, and in turn, Gavin didn’t come to work sporting any new injuries. Work went on as normal, and everyone seemed to be getting on well enough. But Connor was still set on gaining Gavin’s approval.

“He hasn’t come around,” Connor said. 

Hank looked up at him. “He will. He takes time to warm up.”

“It’s been a week, Lieutenant,” Connor said. He shook his head. “I don’t think he’s ever going to like me.”

Hank hummed and looked over at Gavin. 

“I don’t think keeping my distance is going to help,” Connor said. “I need a new strategy.”

“You need to show him your gentle side,” Hank said. “He’s still scared.”

“Scared?”

“Of you.”

Connor sat back and blinked at him. “How can I convince him I’m not going to hurt him?” Connor asked.

Hank leaned back and thought about it. “Be soft with him,” Hank said.

“Soft?”

“Yeah. Talk quietly when you’re with him. Offer him little things like a cup of coffee or something. Just little acts to show you’re on his side.”

Connor nodded. “Soft,” he said. “I can do soft.”  
*  
The next day Connor greeted Gavin at his desk with a mug of coffee in his hand.

“What’s this?” Gavin asked. Not sitting down.

“It’s coffee,” Connor said. He placed in on the desk and stepped back a bit. “I made it for you.”

Gavin remained to stand, staring at the cup. His eye was starting to heal, more of a skin discoloration than a full bruise. 

“It’s not poisoned,” Connor offered. “If that’s what’s concerning you.”

“I’m not concerned,” Gavin said. He kept a wary eye on Connor as he slipped into his seat.

Connor stood to the side of his desk, staring at him. Hank passed by, coughing a bit. 

“Ah,” Connor said. “I hope you enjoy your coffee, detective.” He gave Gavin a tight smile and returned to his desk. 

Gavin stared at the coffee, picked it up, sniffed it. It sure smelled like a normal cup of coffee. He gave it a tentative sip. It tasted fine so he took a full sip and set it back down, turning his computer on. He looked over at Connor, who had clearly been staring at him before. Connor’s head snapped back to his computer screen. Gavin smirked a little bit and took another sip of the coffee.  
*  
For the rest of the week, Connor greeted Gavin in the morning with coffee and a tight smile. Each day Gavin cautiously accepted but refused to really talk to Connor outside of that. Connor was getting restless.

Gavin got up from his desk and walked back to the supply room, looking for a new pack of post-it notes for his desk. He didn’t hear Connor coming in until the taller android reached above Gavin’s head to grab the box of notes for him.

“Goddamnit,” Gavin shouted, jumping and shrinking away from Connor. “Don’t go fucking lurking around like that.”

“I’m sorry, detective,” Connor said. “I just wanted to help you.”

“Stop trying to fucking help me,” Gavin said. “I don’t need any help.”

“But…”

“But what, asshole?”

“I just...wanted you to know…”

“Jesus, just spit it out already!”

“Let me show you,” Connor said. He stepped closer. Gavin stepped back, his heels touching the wall. “Let me show you how soft I can be.”

Gavin pushed his back up against the wall. His heart pounded against his chest and adrenaline made his skin buzz. Connor reached up and Gavin flinched, cursing himself. Connor’s hand grabbed the back of Gavin’s head, pulling it away from the wall. Not aggressively. Not painfully. Not a show of force. More like a question. A plea. A ‘please let me’.

And Gavin let him.

He let Connor urge their heads closer. Let Connor look into his eyes. Let their lips touch.

Wait. Let their lips touch? Gavin glanced down, past their brushing noses to where they were kissing. He screwed his eyes tight, unable to get the image out of his mind. His was kissing an android. He was kissing Connor. 

And he liked it?

Gavin shook his head a little, the tip of his nose brushing across Connor’s cheek. No. He couldn't. Connor’s an android, he thought to himself. He’s an android, he’s an android he’s an android, he’s a...really good kisser?

Connor’s lips were soft and perfectly round. And they weren’t too moist like some people’s. And he was gentle. His lips moved slowly, opening and closing around Gavin’s in methodical paces. Gavin kept his eyes closed but relaxed his muscles a bit. It had been a while since he kissed anyone. And even longer since he actually enjoyed it.

Not that he was enjoying this. Kissing Connor. Because he certainly wasn’t.

Connor pulled away, the gentle pressure of his hand gone from Gavin’s head, the warmth of his mouth gone from Gavin’s. The space between them felt alien and cold.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. One hand covered his mouth, the other fidgeting by his side. He looked down at the ground.

“You seem to be saying a lot of that these days,” Gavin said, a smirk in his voice but not on his frozen face.

Connor glanced up, his eyes shimmering in the light. 

Fuck. He almost looked cute like that. 

Almost.

“I just wanted you to stop being so afraid of me,” Connor said. 

Gavin scoffed. “And kissing me was going to do that?”

Connor shrugged. “I don’t know what happened. I just...wanted to.” He looked down again. 

Gavin coughed and straightened his jacket. “Well,” he said, “just don’t do it again.”

He pushed past Connor, leaving the small room. One way or another, he figured, Connor accomplished his mission.

*

All Gavin could think about for the next couple of days was the goddamn kiss. Every day the stupid android and his stupid face sat across the room from him. Every goddamn day Gavin had to look at his dumb brown eyes and his gross fluffy hair. It was disgusting.

Thankfully Connor had stopped giving him coffee, had stopped staring at him, had stopped trying to initiate conversation. What a jerk.

Gavin groaned, wishing just once that Connor would glance in his direction, that they would make eye contact, that he could see the shine in his warm eyes again.

Gavin needed to get a grip. He pulled his focus to his computer, not that he was doing any work that was important. Fowler had him on desk duty until he was fully healed. Which he was.

Gavin saw Connor get up out of the corner of his eye and he decided that focus wasn’t what he needed. What he needed was something else entirely. 

Gavin pushed away from his desk and followed Connor. The android went into the stock room and was looking through a box of pens. Gavin slipped in and closed the door. He shut the lights off.

The only light in the room was the small yellow emanating from Connor’s LED.

“Hello?” Connor called out.

Gavin reached out and felt out the material of Connor’s jacket. The android fought him a little as he tugged, but Gavin successfully closed the gap between them, pulling Connor down into a kiss.

It wasn’t as good as the last one. With Gavin in control, their teeth ended up much more in the way and Connor, still confused, wasn’t really participating much.

Gavin eventually pulled away. He was actually glad that the kiss was a mess. It meant the first one was a fluke. Gavin wasn’t actually attracted to Connor, he didn’t actually want to kiss him over and over again. It was just the adrenaline. That was all. 

“Gavin?” Connor asked, reaching out in the dark to him.

Gavin slipped out the door and raced back to his desk, not caring how much he was blushing. He had gotten it over with. He had kissed Connor and it wasn’t good. He was fine.

Connor walked back into the room, fixing his tie with one hand, carrying a few red pens in his other. 

Gavin was not fine.

*  
At the end of that day, Gavin sat back in his chair, sighing and looking at his day's work. It wasn’t as interesting as being on a case, but no one could say the files were an unorganized mess ever again. A glance around the room told Gavin that everyone had gone home for the night. Everyone, that was, except for Connor.

Gavin cursed when he looked at the android, making eye contact. Connor smiled at him and got up. Gavin watched him as he wandered over to his desk.

“What do you want?” Gavin asked, looking down at his computer, which he had already turned off. 

“I would very much like to have sex with you,” Connor said.

Gavin blinked at him. “You’d like to do what with who now?”

Connor’s face maintained that stupid innocent look. “I would like to have sex with you, Detective Reed.”

“You wanna have sex with me?” 

Connor tilted his head a bit. “That...is what I said, yes.”

Gavin scoffed. “Fucking why?”

Connor put his chin in his hand, taking a moment to think about it, his LED spinning a lazy yellow. “I can’t seem to stop thinking about the concept,” he finally said, making eye contact with Gavin. “I think if we did it, it would get out of my system.” He added a smile at the end, enjoying his own pun, and fuck it if Gavin didn’t want to kiss his stupid, dumb mouth.

“Are you even...equipped for that?” Gavin asked, gesturing down at Connor’s groin.

“Of course.”

Just as simple as that. Of course.

Gavin swallowed. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it before. And he certainly wasn’t above lying.

“Well stop thinking about it,” Gavin said. He spun his chair to the side, ready to get up. 

Connor grabbed the arms of his chair and leaned over Gavin’s body. “Please, detective,” he said. “I’m very good at reading social cues, and I think this is something that we both want.”

Gavin didn’t respond. But he also didn’t move when Connor closed the gap between them and placed a delicious kiss on Gavin’s lips. He may have even leaned into it a bit. May have.

He may have even grabbed Connor’s waist, pulling against the android as he stood up. He may have pulled Connor closer, rubbing a leg against his crotch to feel out that ‘of course’. Connor definitely reached around and pushed Gavin’s papers to the side. 

Gavin grabbed Connor’s thighs and lifted the surprisingly light android. With some help, Connor ended up on his back, legs in the air with Gavin leaning over him, taking complete control of the now fierce kiss.

Connor’s legs wrapped around Gavin’s waist, pulling the man closer. If Gavin didn’t think about it too much, it wasn’t weird. It wasn’t an android underneath him, it wasn’t Connor he was making out with. He was about to have sex with.

Shit. He was about to have sex with Connor.

Then Gavin’s salvation came in form of a grumbled voice shouting out, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Gavin jumped up, pulling away from Connor, his back a little bruised from breaking through Connor’s heels.

Fucking great, he thought, staring blankly at Hank.

Connor sat up on the edge of the desk. He smoothed his tie down and looked at Hank with that stupid confused innocence look he had. Gavin licked his lips and smoothed down his hair wishing he had a cute face like that to pull. Not that Connor had a cute face or anything.

“Good evening, Lieutenant,” Connor said, as if nothing had happened.

“What the hell were you two thinking?” Hank asked. He stepped towards them. 

Gavin glanced around for some kind of explanation, but there simply was none. He shrugged, feeling like a teen caught with a boy in his room. In a way he kind of was.

“We weren’t,” he said. Honestly, when did he ever?

“I agree,” Connor said. “The office simply isn’t the place for that.” Gavin nodded. “We should have gone to Gavin’s apartment.”

“What?” Gavin looked at him. “No.” Connor blinked, his LED a solid yellow. “We shouldn’t have been doing anything of that sort of any kind.”

“Detective,” Connor said slowly, “you aren’t making any sense.”

“Just leave me alone goddamnit,” Gavin snapped. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the office, passing a few of the night shift on his way out. He couldn’t decide if it would be worse or better if one of them had found them instead.

*

Gavin sat back on his couch, nursing a bottle of beer and flipping aimlessly through the channels. What did he even think would have happened had Hank not walked in on them? How much farther would they have gotten before the night shift showed up? Being caught kissing Connor was bad enough, but what if he was caught naked with Connor?

No.

Gavin shook his head, willing the mental image to go away. But all he could do was wonder if Connor had as good as a body as he imagined. Of course, he had to. He was built that way. He was built. An android. Gavin couldn’t have sex with an android.

He had to get his mind off it. 

Gavin stood up, placing the bottle on the coffee table. Maybe some fresh air would do him good. He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. Someone knocked on the door. Gavin waited. He hoped they would just go away and in a few minutes he could slip out for a quick walk.

They knocked again. “Open up, asshole,” Hank called through the door.

Gavin rolled his eyes and took off his coat. He slumped his way over to the door and opened it. Hank stood on the other side, his eye narrow, his arms crossed.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Gavin said, turning around, leaving the door open.

“Well, that’s too damn bad.” Hank shut the door behind him and sat next to Gavin on the couch.

It was quiet for a while. And for that Gavin was glad. But he knew the longer they didn’t talk about it the worse it would be when they did. He sipped at his beer, waiting.

“Do you like him or not?” Hank asked.

Starting it off strong.

Gavin shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Well, you need to figure it out.”

“No shit.”

Hank sighed. “You know, for whatever fucked up reason, he likes you.” 

Gavin smirked over the rim of his bottle. “Yeah, he’s made that clear.”

“So then what’s the problem?”

“He’s an android,” Gavin said.

Who beat me up, he thought.

But he was totally over that.

Hank nodded, a frown on his face. “It took me a while to get used to it too.”

Gavin crossed his arms and slid further into the couch. “Don’t remind me.”

“Maybe you two should go out sometime,” Hank suggested.

“What, like on a date?”

“Don’t scowl at me, yes like on a date. It may help you see him differently. As a person, not an android.”

Gavin shook his head. “Where the heck would I even take him? It’s not like he eats or anything.”

“You could take him to a movie,” Hank suggested.

“I don’t think sitting around awkwardly in the dark is really going to help.”

“Mini golf?”

“Seriously? Mini golf?”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“I don’t believe I ever asked for your help.”

They fell into silence. Gavin stared at the T.V., not really watching it. Hank coughed. Gavin sighed.

“I don’t even know if I want to date him,” he said. 

“It doesn’t have to be a date. Just the two of you going out and getting to know each other better.”

“It can’t be anywhere public. I don’t want anyone to see us and...think...things.”

Hank nodded and humphed. “Why don’t you take him up North street to see the Christmas lights?”

Gavin crossed his arms and sank into the couch. “That’s too...revealing.”

“Oh come on it’s perfect. The drive up will give you time to talk and I’m sure that Connor will enjoy seeing them.”

“It’s sacred,” Gavin said. “You’re the only other person I’ve taken there. I’m not taking some stupid android.”

Hank sighed. “He’s not just some android. He’s Connor.”

Gavin didn’t want to bring it up. He stared at the television, unable to focus. Eventually, he whispered, “One of them killed Cole, Hank.”

“One of them tried to save him,” Hank said, his voice equally quiet. 

“Why did this have to happen to us?” Gavin said. “Why’d he have to end up at our precinct?”

Hank grumbled a chuckle. “You’ll come to see, it’s a good thing he was.”

Gavin ran a hand down his face and leaned his head against the back of the couch. “What would it even look like? Our dating? People are going to have a fucking field day. Gavin Reed? Dating an android? What are the odds?”

Hank patted Gavin’s knee. “You know you can’t worry about what they’re going to think. All that matters is what you and Connor think.”

Gavin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “I don’t know what I think.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to date him,” Hank said. “But you really gotta stop being such a dick to him.”

Gavin closed his eyes again. “yeah, yeah. I know.”

They sat in the quiet for a while. “Were you seriously going to have sex with him in the office?”

“I am not talking about that.” Gavin reached forward and grabbed the remote, turning the sound up. 

Hank laughed and went to grab a beer of his own from Gavin’s fridge.

*  
Gavin turned off his computer and glanced over at Connor. The android was focused on his work, typing furiously at his keyboard. Gavin bit his lip and looked at the time. That’s the problem with leaving early for his trip. He grabbed his bag and stood up. He started walking towards the door. He got about halfway before turning around, looking back at Connor’s desk.

Hank looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Gavin shrugged at him and turned back around. He got a few more steps before turning back, biting his lip. Hank smirked at him and planed his chin in his hand, watching.

Gavin groaned and turned back. He was determined to make it to the door. He stopped, hand on the handle. The officer at the desk next to the door studied him.

“Fuck it,” he whispered. He turned around and yelled, “Connor!” The android startled and looked over his shoulder at him. “Get over here.”

Connor looked over at Hank, who nodded at him, before getting up and following Gavin outside.

“Is everything alright, Detective?” Connor asked.

“It’s fine,” Gavin said. “Just get in the car.”

Connor got in the car and gingerly buckled his seatbelt, staring at Gavin the whole time.

Gavin turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Don’t stare at me.”

Connor glanced out the window. “Where are we going, Detective?”

“Just shut up,” Gavin said. He turned up the music, focusing his attention on the road. 

Connor obliged. He sat perfectly still with his hands folded in his lap. He seemed to be content just watching the buildings pass by in the window. Gavin clenched the steering wheel harder. Stupid dumb androids and their comfort in awkward situations.

“You seem tense, Detective,” Connor said, looking back over at him.

No shit, Gavin thought. Then he realized that he said it out loud and he cursed himself.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Connor asked. “Are you worried about a case.”

“No,” Gavin snapped. 

Connor frowned and looked down at the floor of the car. Gavin wanted to feel guilty but he was too nervous and scared to.

“I know you use anger and aggression to defend yourself,” Connor said, his voice slow and soft. “But I would appreciate it if you didn’t yell at me. I am only trying to help.”

Gavin’s body relaxed, his muscles easing off, the guilt finally settling in. He sighed. He knew he should apologize but he wasn’t really sure what he should say.

“I just-” he started. But he wasn't even sure what he just. Connor looked over at him, waiting silently. Gavin grumbled. “I don’t know how to deal with this okay?” He tried not to yell but his voice was still a little harsh.

He could see Connor’s eyebrows furrow in his peripheral vision but he didn’t dare turn to look at him. 

“Don’t know how to deal with what, exactly?” Connor asked.

“This!” Gavin said. “You. Me. Us. Whatever the hell is happening.”

Connor nodded and looked forward. “I don’t either,” he said.

Gavin’s insides settled down. His stomach wasn’t quite as heavy and the knot in his throat loosed. It didn’t really solve anything, but it was nice to know that Connor was just as confused as he was.

“Feelings are...difficult,” Connor said. “I still don’t fully understand them.” He looked back over at Gavin and this time Gavin glanced at him, noticing the slight blush in his cheeks and the warm brown of his eyes. “But I know that some of these feelings I have are about you. And they are almost always positive. I’d like to explore them with you.”

Gavin blinked, considering it. He was done lying. Mostly. 

“I...think I want that too. I’m not sure. It’s just hard to get past the whole…”

“My being an android?”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah. That.”

Connor was quiet for a moment, the music feeling like an intrusion in their lives. Then he looked back up, a bright smile on his face. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you get over that.”

Gavin snorted a laugh. Connor’s face fell a little but Gavin smirked at him, hoping to not dwindle his spirits.

“It’ll take a lot of effort,” Gavin said. 

“Don’t worry. I’m up to the task.”

*

They finished the drive in relatively comfortable silence. Connor watched the snow falling in the window and Gavin tried to figure out exactly how much he was going to share with Connor tonight. It was dark by the time they arrive at the south end of North Street. 

Gavin drove around to a small park that had lines of cars parked in it. Connor craned his head and looked up at the marvelous display of Christmas lights on the row of houses extending into the horizon. Gavin parked and shut off the car, smiling softly at Connor’s open expression.

“C’mon,” Gavin said. He got out of the car, his boots crunching in the soft layer of snow. It was the perfect night to see the lights, and Connor being here only made it a little weird.

Connor silently followed Gavin out of the park where they joined the group of other people who were walking around, taking in the sights.

“This is amazing,” Connor said as they started walking. “I had no idea something like this existed.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, watching his breath roll out in a thin, white cloud. “It’s nice.”

A couple of kids at the first house were running around handing out peppermint sticks. Gavin smiled at them and took one, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth. Connor took one as well, the wrapping crinkling as he placed it in his pocket.

“So,” Connor asked as they moved on. He kept his eyes focused on the dazzling displays around him. “How did you find this place?”

Fuck. Gavin was hoping they’d at least get a little bit further before he had to talk about it. He coughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Used to come here as a kid,” he said.

Connor nodded and they walked on in silence. At a house that was playing a light show to various Christmas songs, Gavin bought a cup of hot cocoa from a little stand outside. He stood shivering in the snow as they watched the lights.

“Are you cold, detective?” Connor asked. 

Gavin shrugged. “I’ve got my coat. And my cocoa. I’m fine.”

“I could lend you my jacket,” Connor said. “You could put it under your coat for an extra layer of insulation.”

“I’m fine, really,” Gavin said.

Connor nodded and looked back at the house, his face falling flat. Gavin cursed himself. That was a romantic move and he just fucking fucked it up. Like the fuck up he is.

“Well, now that you mention it,” he said. 

Connor smiled and Gavin placed his cup on the ground, shrugging off his coat. He let Connor help in into the jacket and then back into his coat. He had to admit, the jacket was surprisingly warm. He figured it would have been cold, but trapped underneath his coat, the jacket acted like a little space heater.

“Better?” Connor asked, picking up Gavin’s cup for him.

“Better,” Gavin said.

They moved on. At some point, Connor slipped his hand into Gavin’s, and he didn’t pull away.

“This was always my favorite,” Gavin said as they crossed the street, ready to head down the other side of the lighted houses. He pointed up at the next house’s roof. A sleigh and reindeer had been attached to the side, appearing to be taking off, the first four reindeer floating up in the air. “My dad always used to tell us it was magic.” He scoffed. “But it’s just invisible holders.”

“No it’s not,” Connor said. He smiled at Gavin. “I’ve scanned it. It’s most definitely magic.”

Gavin laughed at him and moved on. Connor followed slowly behind him. Gavin stopped at the next house, watching Connor slump his way over.

“You okay?” Gavin asked.

Connor seemed to startle a bit. But he smiled anyway. “I’m enjoying myself immensely,” he said.

Gavin squinted at him. Clearly, there was something wrong. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to know what it was. So he just grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him along. Connor appeared to improve in temperament as they finished walked along the street. It was snowing heavily by the time they made it back to the car.

Gavin shivered and turned the heat on the car to full blast, waiting to warm up a bit before he drove off.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said softly. 

“For what?”

Connor didn’t look at him. “For what happened to your parents.”

For a moment, Gavin was about to get upset. Clearly, Connor had looked him up, looked up his family. But it wasn’t exactly like it was hidden knowledge. The accident had been in all the papers. Gavin sighed and pulled the car out of the park.

“It’s fine,” he said. “It was a long time ago.”

“Thank you,” Connor said.

“You are making all kinds of sense tonight, Connor,” Gavin said, adding a smile in his direction.

“I can imagine what that place means to you,” Connor elaborated. “And I’m very honored that you decided to share that with me.”

Gavin smiled to himself, watching the snow flurry past his car. “Yeah, well, I’m glad I have someone to share it with.” God, that sounded so stupid.

They drove home making small talk about the weather and music and such. Connor admitted to him that he enjoyed the music that Hank listened to, but the classic rock that Gavin played in the car was ‘more attractive’.Gavin said he’d lend him some CD’s to listen to. 

The pulled up in front of Hank’s house near midnight. Gavin yawned as he put the car in park. 

“I should drive you home,” Connor said. 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Gavin said. “I’ll be fine.”

He could see that Connor was about to argue with him so he shut the android up in the only way he knew how. He grabbed the front of Connor’s shirt in his fist and pulled the android forward, pushing their lips together. 

For a second, Connor was surprised, pulling away a little bit. But then he got the idea and shifted closer, kissing Gavin back. Gavin sighed into the kiss, content with how the evening had gone, content with how things had progressed with Connor. With his life.

When they pulled away, Connor had a slight blush and he smiled at Gavin. “You know,” he said. “You could always just stay the night here. I’m certain Hank wouldn’t mind.”

Gavin chuckled. “He’ll have something to say though, that’s for sure.”

“Right,” Connor said. He sat back in his seat. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow at work?”

Gavin nodded and Connor went to open the door. It was locked. He unlocked it but Gavin locked it again before he could get out. Connor looked at him confused.

“I actually think I need you to drive me home,” he said, a sly smile on his face.

Connor’s mouth twitched into a smile and he settled back down as Gavin drove them back to his apartment.

*  
One week later the two of them stood outside the door to Tina’s apartment. They could hear the Christmas music blaring out into the hallway. Gavin stood with his fist raised to the door, and Connor was off to the side, hands behind his back, observing him.

“I just, uh,” Gavin said. 

“It’s alright, detective,” Connor said. “Take your time.”

It wasn't like everyone in the office didn’t already know. The day after the light show, Connor had made the mistake of leaning over Gavin’s chair a bit too much as they talked. It wasn’t Gavin’s fault that his lips were so irresistible. After that, they were sure to keep a distance at work, but the cat was already out of the bag.

The door swung open, the noise intensifying without the barrier.

“Ah, Reed,” Tina said, smiling at the two of them. “I thought I heard the sound of your fearful mumblings.”

“Shut-up,” Gavin said. 

She smiled at him and stepped back inside. Gavin and Connor followed her but they didn’t get very far before Tina stopped them, pointing up at the ceiling.

Gavin followed her gaze, then scowled at her. “Really, Tina? Mistletoe?”

“I don’t make the rules Reed, I just enforce them.”

“I’m not doing-”

Gavin was cut off when Connor leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Tina aww’d at them and Gavin looked away, his face turning red.

“I trust that satisfies your rules,” Connor said.

“You may now enter,” Tina said, laughing slightly.

Gavin spotted the beverage table at the end of the kitchen and made a beeline for it, weaving his way through the other party guests. Connor followed him a little more gracefully.

Gavin grabbed a cup and started filling it up with the punch.

“That’s a mixed drink, detective,” Connor said, eyes scanning the bowl. “It could be dangerous to drink that.”

“I’m not going to make it through this without alcohol, Connor,” Gavin said. 

“They have wine,” Connor said, gesturing to the rest of the table. “And regular beer.”

“Not gonna cut it.” Gavin took a gulp of his drink, closed his eyes, and waited for it to kick in.

“We don’t have to stay long,” Connor whispered, “if you’re that uncomfortable.”  
“We at least have to make an appearance,” Gavin said.

Connor nodded and the two turned around, watching the others at the party. Chris was there with his wife, talking to another couple. Tina was busy being a good hostess, wandering around and making sure everyone was happy. That left Hank, who was chatting with someone Gavin didn’t recognize over by the snack table.

“Who is that?” Gavin asked, pointing over to the woman.

“Madison Craw,” Connor said. “She’s going to be transferring to our department in the new year, so Tina invited her to meet everyone.”

At this, Hank caught their eye and brought the woman over to them.

“Madison, this is Detective Gavin Reed, and Connor,” Hank said.

“Oh, I read all about you during the protests,” she said, shaking Connor’s hand. Then she shook Gavin’s. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“What department are you in?” Gavin asked. He could feel his skin heating up. Everyone else at the party already knew about him and Connor but this new person didn’t. Gavin’s hand clenched on the cup, wrinkling it a bit. He downed the rest of the drink.

“I’ll work in vice,” she said. “But I’ve done my fair share of homicide work.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said with a short laugh. “The two tend to overlap.”

“Would you like something more to drink?” Connor asked. “Perhaps some water?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

Connor nodded and slid to the other end of the table. Gavin let his breath out in a shaky sigh.

“You okay Reed?” Hank asked.

“I’m good. Just...warm. Tina’s really got the heat on huh?”

Connor returned, handing Gavin a glass of water. He chugged it down.

“You do look a little flushed,” Madison said.

“If I may?” Connor said. Gavin looked at him confused. Slowly, Connor started, “I believe Gavin is a little concerned because of a recent development.”  
“Oh,” Gavin said. “Yeah.”

Madison looked to Connor for clarification.

“Gavin and I have recently started dating,” Connor said. “It’s still uncomfortable for him to talk about.”

Gavin hid his face behind the brim of his cup, even though it was already empty.

“Oh how interesting,” Madison said. “You know, I’ve never heard of an android and a human dating. But I suppose now it’ll probably become more likely.”

“Excuse me,” Gavin said, setting his cup down on the table. “I have to use the bathroom.”

He slinked away from the group and headed down the hall. He slipped into the coat closet, letting the darkness surround him. He leaned his head against the back wall.

Why did he run away like that? She seemed to be perfectly fine with the situation. But Gavin still wasn’t. He groaned.

The door opened and he jumped around, settling back down when he recognized the intruder as Connor.

“An interesting bathroom,” Connor commented, looking around and the coats surrounding them.

“Sorry about that,” Gavin said. “I don’t know why I’m still...tense.”

Connor hummed. “I think tense is just part of your personality, detective.”

Gavin scoffed a laugh. “You’re probably right.”

“If you want, we can leave,” Connor said. “I could say you got sick from the punch. It wouldn’t be outside the boundaries of reality.”

Gavin reached out and pulled Connor in for a kiss. It was the perfect recharge he needed.

“Okay,” he said, pulling back and licking his lips. “I’m ready to go back out.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I’ve got my boyfriend there to keep me calm.”


End file.
